


Bev's first day

by AristaAislinn



Series: Dragon's Blood [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, not relevant to major story arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaAislinn/pseuds/AristaAislinn
Summary: Beverly seems very comfortable at Snape's, doesn't she? It wasn't always that way, and Sev wasn't always as comfortable with it himself.





	Bev's first day

Severus was on edge about something latepy. Maybe it was because their first summer was almost over and he would be going to Malfoy Manor tomorrow. Harry wished the man would talk to him more.

"Harry, come sit with me for a minute." Severus called from the kitchen where he had started supper early.

Harry extracted himself from the armchair he was deciding was his favorite. He entered the kitchen to find food prepping itself with minimal monitoring and Severus sitting and sipping at some coffee.

"You go to the Malfoy's tomorrow, as we are both intimately aware, thanks to Draco. And Seeing as today is your birthday, I am doing my best to make your favorites for supper. We will also be joined by someone else. She is a young woman new enough to her dragon blood despite her age and she will be in need of a mentor. Tonight is mostly to see if I am capable and willing to take her on, if so, she will be here the remainder of the summer and making frequent visits to Hogwarts during term. I know I am telling you this all last minute, but I do want to know your opinion on the matter."

"She... a young woman? And you're sure you aren't straight? I don't have to worry about losing you to someone?" Harry asked before breaking into a teasing grin. "Of course I'm okay with it. I was wondering what you were going to do all month without worrying over me."

"Brat. I would have spent more time at the shop, in fact she'll likely be taking over there as well. Even if she isn't as enthusiastic about potions." Severus pondered with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Don't force the poor girl!" Harry squawked in defense of someone he didn't even know.

"We shall see. Anyway, Supper is almost finished," Severus observed as he stood to manually finish the meal, but not before setting a package in front of Harry. "Open it," He urged at Harry's beginnings to insist he didn't need anything.

Harry flushed and opened it, knowing refusing would be rude. Inside was his favorite chocolates and a couple of innocent jokes from Zonko's.

"You can use the jokes discretely at Draco's. If Narcissa or Lucius catch you, I will deny gifting them to you." 

Harry giggled and quickly agreed.

"Set the table for three, would you?"

Harry and Severus chatted a little longer before they heard the floo come to life.

Severus held Harry behind him as they entered the sitting room to find a young woman perhaps seventeen or eighteen, sprawled across the floor in a fantastic heap of long, nearly awkward limbs. "I trust you haven't splinched yourself?" Sev drawled, making the girl jump out of her soft mutterings.

"No Sir!" She assured quickly before spelling herself so clean she winced. A hand nervously tangled itself atop her short mousy brown hair. "Um, you must be Severus Snape. I am Beverly Peersi." She stepped forward with a hand outstretched to shake.

"Indeed. Harry meet Beverly, Beverly, this is my charge and future mate, Harry Potter." Severus said as he shook her hand and stepped aside to allow Harry to step forward and meet her as well.

"Well aren't you adorable, Harry. It is a pleasure to meet you both." Beverly grinned as she bent forward slightly to shake Harry's hand and be on his eye level.

Severus couldn't contain his growl. While it wasn't polite to discuss standings over letter, he had already assumed Bev was dominant. Her scent and aura confirmed this and having her call Harry adorable felt like a threat. The other two jumped and blinked as Harry was pulled close in a possessive way.

"O-oh, sorry, Sir. I meant nothing by it. I will likely have future mess ups like this, but can I assure you that I have no interest in the opposite sex? I will be making no moves on what you have clearly claimed as yours anyway." Beverly said realising her mistake and bowing to show defference.

"Clearly?" Harry asked in the silence that had followed for too many moments.

This finally released the tension from the room as it made Severus chuckle and Beverly shake her head with a smile.

"What?"

"I think you'll understand in a few years, love." Severus assured. "Come, we have a special meal prepared and waiting."

"Oh, yes, Sverus told me I'd be arriving on your birthday. I thought to get you this," Beverly said as she pulled a small stuffed black kitten from thin air. "I didn't know what you might like..." She said awkwardly.

"I love it Thank you," Harry smiled as he took the small thing and cooed at the soft toy. Cats were his favorite animals, so her guess had been a lucky one. "Can he eat with us, Sev?" Harry asked, clearly stunning the man.

"He-?" Severus was about to ask what Harry was thinking, he then remembered Harry's age and that this likely was the first time he had a toy like this. As most children did, there was the urge to name a stuffie, and have it do everything with you. He would have to get Harry more stuffed toys, he felt bad that he hadn't thought of that for a present today. "Yes, he may. Does he have a name?"

"I'll think of one while we eat," Harry grinned.

"Right then, Supper." The trio went to the kitchen and sat down to eat. Roast beef, potatoes, steamed and buttered vegetables, and instead of cake, Harry's favorite dessert, pasties with various fillings. The trio took the night to become better acquainted, until Harry fell asleep there in his armchair. Severus carried him up and tucked him in, Showed Beverly her room and the adults went to their own beds.

Harry was the first awake, he made sure to pack his gifts before going and eating a quick granola breakfast while waiting on Severus to wake up. Beverly stumbled down the stairs first with her hair in a tangled nest.

"D'you guys have coffee?" She asked with a yawn.

Harry nodded and started a second kettle as the first was just finished boiling for tea. "I don't know how to make it really, but the water is started," He says after grabbing the other things he usually saw out when Sev made coffee.

"I can do it," she assured as she scooped the grounds out.

"D'you want granola?"

"Sure."

Harry hoped there would be another bowl low enough for him to reach, but Severus usually only kept one set down for Harry to reach and use as needed. The rest were on a higher shelf. The boy tried to heft himself on the counter, well he succeeded in that, it was standing that scared him so he just knelt and could only barely reach the desired dish. He grasped one barely and in his triumph, leaned too far back. A small shriek escaped him before he fell into solid, warm arms.

"If you can't keep your wits about you in the mornings, I just might refuse you, Beverly," Severus growled as he righted Harry, repaired the dropped bowl, and set his gaze upon her.

"I-i had no idea- he... he- I... I am sorry, Sir, and Harry, I should have paid better attention." The poor girl tried to stammer out an explanation before deciding it would just sound like an excuse.

"Sev, it wasn't her fault! I should have asked her or directed her to grab it. I wanted to be independent and be a proper host,"Harry defended.

"And you know that shelf was too high. The exact reason I leave a set of dishes down on the counter for you." Severus says, his eyes slitting and peering down at Harry from the corner of them.

Harry ducked his head. He knew he had scared the man. And it was morning, Severus was rarely a happy person in the morning before breakfast or a warm caffientated beverage.

"If you have had your breakfast, I expect you to shower and have your trunk down here in an hour."

Harry was off like that, now was not the time to argue and certainly not before going to see his friends.

When the boy returned, Beverly and Severus seemed to be in a serious conversation that cut itself short at his arrival.

"I will be back shortly, Beverly, say goodbye to Harry for the rest of the summer."

"Right, I can't wait to get to know you more. Have fun with your friends." Bevely grinned and shook Harry's hand again.

"Don't worry too much about Sev. He likes you enough already. Goodbye!" Harry waved on his way after Severus. The pair huddled in the fireplace and vanished.


End file.
